


Her wings are clipped and her feet are tied

by orphan_account



Series: Multiamory March 2016 [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Multiamory March
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiamory March Day 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her wings are clipped and her feet are tied

When Natasha comes back from her most recent solo mission, she’s a wreck. She won’t talk about it at first, but Maria finally gets her to explain. She and Pepper find out that Natasha had a run-in with some of her old Red Room associates. That explains Natasha’s current state of shell-shock, but Pepper feels at a loss as to what to do. Of the three of them, she’s had the easiest past, and she feels like she’s incredibly bad at comforting either of them.

She lets Maria take the lead for now, since Maria is more familiar with post-mission shock. Natasha insists she’s all right, but she can’t hide the dull terror lingering in her eyes, and Pepper hurts on her behalf. Once they make sure Natasha is okay to be touched, they settle her on the couch between them, and Natasha slips close to both of them, still incredibly tense.

“I’ll be fine,” Natasha says. At least that’s different from insisting that she  _ is _ fine, so they’re making a little progress. Maria and Pepper are holding each of Natasha’s hands, and Natasha holds onto them like a lifeline. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Pepper asks, and then feels a twist of chagrin when Natasha shakes her head. Navigating being the girlfriend of two people like Natasha and Maria is difficult, but she’s trying. She hopes it’s enough. 

“Can we talk about something else? That would help,” Natasha says. She gives Pepper a soft look, and Pepper feels a little less embarrassed, glad to know that she hasn’t made Natasha feel worse. “Tell me about your day. Both of you?”

Pepper goes first, and even though it’s mostly boring office politics, it’s enough to start distracting Natasha, and Pepper feels her relax just the slightest bit beside her. Maria takes over once Pepper is done, and by the time she’s finished, Natasha’s relaxed enough to have laughed at one of Maria’s dumb puns. 

It’ll be a while until Natasha recovers fully, but Pepper is glad the two of them can give her at least a little relief. When Natasha falls asleep between them, they stay where they are, and Pepper leans her head against Natasha’s. Maria’s hand comes up to run through Pepper’s hair, and out of the corner of her eye, she sees Maria smile. 

“She’ll be okay,” Maria murmurs, so as not to wake Natasha up. “She has us.” 

 


End file.
